


What Happens in the Roadhouse

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Hunter Dean, Jo Harville - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: When Dean and Sam meet Castiel at the Roadhouse, Jo's flirting with Cas leads to a revelation for Dean.





	

Dean and Sam agreed to meet Cas at the Roadhouse. Cas had never been there before, but Dean and Sam were old hands at the place. They knew Ellen and Jo were anxious to meet Cas and Dean and Sam needed to talk to him so it just seemed best.

 

They pulled in around dusk and entered the bar. Ellen was behind the bar, already talking to Cas. Jo was sitting beside him, hanging on his every word, it looked like. Dean felt a twinge of jealousy but quickly tapped that down. He had no claim on Cas.

 

They walked to the bar and Dean said. “Hi, Jo. How you doin’?”

 

Jo jumped a little but smiled and said she was fine. Then Dean turned to Cas.

 

“Hey, buddy. Didn’t realize you’d beat us here.”

 

Cas smiled brightly at Dean. “I got done with that other thing earlier than I thought, so I decided to just come here. Ellen and Jo have been very kind.”

 

Dean thought, ‘Yeah I bet they have.” but kept that to himself. He took the beer that Ellen offered and told Cas to come and sit at a table. Sam was already sitting in the corner and Dean led the way to sit with him. When they were all sitting, Sam told Cas about the new threat. Cas listened intently. 

 

They talked until late in the night. Beer after beer appeared in front of them, delivered by Jo, who was making eyes at Cas every time. Dean was getting irritated, but at least Cas seemed oblivious to her. 

 

Finally, Ellen said it was time to close. They stood up, and Ellen told them there were a couple of rooms available to them. Sam looked at Dean.

 

“I’ll take a room with Cas. Sam you can have a room by yourself for a change.”

 

He turned and walked towards the back, Cas in tow, before Sam could say a thing.

 

When Dean closed the door to the room behind him, Cas just stood in the center of the room looking confused.

 

“Dean, I don’t sleep. It’s illogical for us to share a room and Sam sleep in one alone.”

 

Dean looked uncomfortable, and scuffed his foot.

 

“Cas, I want to talk to you about something…”

 

Cas looked at him and waited for him to continue.

 

“I… like you Cas.”

 

“I like you too Dean.”

 

“No, no, I mean I  _ like _ you.. As in  _ like  _ like…”

 

Cas looked even more confused for a moment. Then his face showed understanding.

 

“Dean, you mean you love me?”

 

Dean looked in those blue eyes and nodded. Then he closed the distance between them and grabbed Cas by the lapels of his trench coat, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sloppy at first, then it was passionate. Dean kissed, and sucked in Cas’ bottom lip. He ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip and Cas opened his mouth. Dean shoved his tongue into Cas’ mouth and they both moaned.

 

To Dean, the kiss felt like coming home, even though technically he didn’t have a home. It still felt like that, like this man was home. 

 

Dean pushed the trench coat off Cas’ shoulders and it fell to the floor. He did the same with the suit coat. Cas just stood there. Dean began to unbutton Cas shirt slowly. Cas looked down and watched Dean’s hands as they worked each button loose.

 

Dean pulled the tails of Cas’ shirt out of his pants and slid the shirt off Cas’ shoulders too. It fell in the pile laying on the floor. Then Dean shed his flannel and pulled his T shirt over his head. The expanse of skin made them press together, kissing again.    
  


Dean couldn’t believe how good Cas felt against him. Why had he waited so long to do this?

 

Dean broke the kiss and looked down to unbutton and unzip Cas’ pants. Again, Cas just looked down and watched. When they were undone, Dean hesitated just for a moment, and then yanked them down, leaving Cas in just his white boxers. Cas stepped out of them and waited.

 

Dean took his own pants off. Then he reached and grabbed the elastic around Cas’ boxers. He fingered them for a moment, and yanked them off as well. Cas stepped out of them, to stand naked in front of Dean.

 

Dean looked at Cas’ erect cock. It was so beautiful, long and thick and dripping pre cum. Dean sucked in a breath at the size of Cas’ cock. He never dreamed Cas was so hung. But he took off his own boxers, his cock was hard and needy.

 

He kissed Cas but pulled him as he did, towards the bed. When they got there, Dean broke the kiss and laid down on his back. He spread his legs and waited.

 

Cas looked at him, his eyes locked on Dean’s cock. He got on the bed, and between Dean’s legs.

 

He spoke for the first time since they got in the room.   
  


“Dean… you’re beautiful. So perfect for me…”

 

And then he kissed the head of Dean’s weeping cock and Dean groaned at the touch. Cas wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock and sucked on it like it was candy. Dean moaned, trying to be quiet but not really succeeding.

 

Dean bent his knees and handed Cas the lube that he’d had in his hand. Cas looked at it and smiled. He poured some in his hand and then lubed up his fingers. He looked at Dean, obviously asking permission and Dean nodded. 

 

Cas put a finger into Dean and Dean’s head fell back as he groaned. He’d done this before but it had been many years ago. Cas pulled back on his finger and then shoved it in all the way. He knew what to do but Dean had no idea how. He’d have to ask later…

  
  
  


Cas had him opened up. Three fingers were working in Dean and Dean was a mess.

 

“Fuck me, Cas, please…”

 

Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean and pushed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. It took a push but the head went in and Dean groaned. Cas watched his face closely, for any signs that Dean was hurt or wanted to quit. He saw none.

  
  


Cas was fucking Dean hard and fast. They both had no control over this, it was just what happened. Dean was fisting his cock in time with Cas’ thrusts and suddenly he gasped and came, shooting strings of cum all over his belly and his chest. He tightened up on Cas’ cock, causing Cas to gasp and fill him with warm cum.

  
  


They lay together, arms around one another and legs tangled. 

 

“I’m sorry it took me so long, Cas. All that wasted time…”

 

“It wasn’t wasted, Dean. It was just leading up to tonight. Now, we have all the time in the world.”

 

Dean kissed him. “I love you angel. All the time in the world… but I have to tell Sam.”

 

Cas grinned. “He won’t be surprised. He already knows how we felt about one another.”

 

Dean was shocked but too tired to get any details. He just snuggled into Cas and went to sleep. It could all wait until morning, right now, he was just with Cas and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
